Bath Time
by ruff1298
Summary: The hot springs were always Oki's escape to anything-except her, that is.


If there were three things Kamui was famous for, it had to be the infamous Cold, Supernatural activity (demons and shape-shifters), and of course it's large but mostly unnoticed reservoir of incredibly large and very well formed hot springs, strewn all about the area near mountains or regions with volcanic activity to make this wonder of nature that many people came to get clean, relax, get cured or all three.

For Oki, it was the first two and part of the third as he sighed contentedly, reaching the hot springs he always went to once a week for both a bath and a break from slaying demons left and right. It was a wonderful place, just a few miles away from his hut, concealed from view from both humans and demons, the only marker being the craters and steams along the part of the mountain they formed in and it was warm, steamy and utterly relaxing for tensed muscles, overworked minds, and rest from the antics of a certain Sun Goddess who just couldn't seem to stop throwing herself at him.

Stripping off his clothing and throwing them to the said, he slowly dipped in the largest of all the springs and let out a long sigh of relief and relaxation as he let the water warm him up, the steam go to his head and clear it up, and thoughts drift to what he didn't have there to bother him at the moment. It was the life with no cold, no demons, no Samickle to argue with, no stress, no duties, no chores, no death threats, no rigorous exploration, no dealing with that annoying bug/Celestial Envoy and best of all: no Amaterasu—

"Why Oki, I hadn't expected _you_ to be here." His closed eyes violently cracked open at the smooth, gentle and very womanly voice that could belong to only one person who knew his name: Ammy. Turning his attention to the source, the Sun Goddess was lying back in the same spring as him, most of her upper regions out of the water save for the top of her chest, grinning mischievously as if something had just come and made her day, which, of course, was him.

The Gods must hate him for some reason, disturbing his weekly relaxation day with this, this, this...

A blush came up on his face when he realized that she wasn't just in the area: she was in the same pool as him; missing her clothing; bathing; and in a spot wherein no person for miles could see or hear whatever she tried to do. She giggled as she purposely swam up to him, keeping only her head and her upper breast visible to... what was the phrase... oh yes: tease him.

Oki felt something in his lower regions get awakened after several years of inactivity regarding the, ahem, _second purpose_. Oki tried to go with what he usually did when it woke up in the most inopportune of times: he tried to think of something else, getting rid of whatever made it excited in the first place. It worked every single time this sort of situation happened. The danger alarm in his mind rang three.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work when the worse scenario in his thoughts of things that could happen, happened. What was it? She had already made it to within five or so inches away from him. "Don't worry, Oki, I don't really mind what you just did, I mean, it **was** an accident wasn't it?" She said mischievously, letting out a long growl of content in her throat. "Plus, I do appreciate the company." She added with no tonal difference from the last line.

He was seriously turned on by this. It also equated to his danger alarm ringing five, the maximum. "Though there is one thing before I let this all slide and not tell Issun—you know how he'll react if he finds out..." Ammy said leaning in closer to him, her... upper regions pressing against Oki's chest. "... W-which is...?" Oki squeaked, quite uncomfortable with the situation.

Only an idiot wouldn't have figured out by now that he wasn't good with women being... sexual with him.

Ammy made a small smile. "Oh, nothing much," She whispered, pressing her chest harder against his, dragging it up and down slowly. Oki tried to hold back the pleasured growl in his throat. This wasn't the time to let her win. It was never time to let her win. Yet, he found himself staring at impending loss when he caught a glimpse of something white with a black tip as if repeatedly stained with ink swish underwater. "Just a little favour..." She drawled on, a growl going with the drawl.

'_Oh by the Kami no...' _He thought as he found himself switching his sights on either her tail or her breasts, both very distracting and attention drawing. _'Please don't let her, please don't let her, please don't let her, please don't_—"Yipe!" He cried out when something furry, slender and vaguely slick because of ink wrapped around his manhood.

For that brief moment and time, Oki felt the need to give the Gods the finger. It wouldn't matter much though; they were all probably laughing at him by now and wouldn't care. Still, he wondered why they hated him so much to do this to him or if they were just bored.

He felt her tail start rubbing itself against his lower regions painfully slow. "A goddess like me can get pretty lonely, you know?" She whispered with her pressing against his chest paused for a moment. "Several hundred years being a 'mother to all' yet no father to come home to, it's pretty saddening," She continued. Her tail still moved except slightly faster know. "Which is why I always felt... jealous, of those girls with guys to call their own which is why I have you..." She whispered. Oki didn't know at this point whether to feel aroused or concerned over what she was going to do.

"You're special Oki: you're not like the others. You don't offer or show yourself; you hide unconsciously and on purpose. You think this repels me?" She asked innocently. Oki managed to make a small nod, fortunately feeling the tail release its grip on his manhood. She laughed. "How wrong you are Oki, how wrong you are." She said. Oki opened his mouth to ask why.

Bad move.

Once again, he felt Ammy invading his mouth with hers, only this time it was more assertive and dare he say it, starved from something. She let go for a moment. "You make yourself a challenge. You make yourself difficult. You make yourself prey that evades me, the hunter." She said, her lower regions lowering down to his level. Oki tried to make a break for the edge and climb out before two strong battle-toned arms held him down in place. "Well, I have you cornered now and let's make this clear, Oki, you have one choice: **submit**." She said with a fierce growl as he felt his manhood poking dangerously close in between her thighs. His mind, for some reason, failed him as his second thinking took in. Completely devoid of innocent intent, she smiled. "It's strange, I'm supposed to be a mother and yet I'm still pure. How about you change that?" She asked as he felt something warm and fleshy on his lower regions.

He was so going to regret this the next morning.


End file.
